rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Amarith Kellani
Amarith Kellani is a pirate captain from the renowned Kellani family. She is the second of eight sisters, all the daughters of Heldrath and Roger Kellani. Early Life Amarith idolised her mother as a child, wanting to emulate her lifestyle as a swashbuckling privateer. In her early teens, she spent her spare time around Sasserine's docks in the Azure District, picking up slang and learning the ropes from various sailors. She was enrolled at the Thenalar Academy and the Cloudcrystal Academy, but was expelled from both finishing schools. War of the Wielded Sometime after the revolution, Amarith got into a barfight in the Sasserine Sleigh Ride when a sailor mistook her for a "staff member". She beat the man unconscious, made him a eunuch and robbed him for good measure, before throwing him into the harbour. Unfortunately, amongst his effects was Princessa Cathandra, who enslaved Amarith to the Cabanites. Amarith was involved in the Marshalling Dome Massacre. She was one of the last three standing, and slew the Kogoloxen. She was eventually knocked unconscious and Princessa Cathandra destroyed, removing its influence over her. Expedition to the Isle of Dread Once again freed from Cabanite control, Amarith went back to working as a longshoreman and occasional sailor in the Azure District. She continued to be a worry for her parents, especially as she had earned the admiration of her sister Marian. Upon learning of the planned expedition to the Isle of Dread that was being organised by the Amedio Trading Concern, Amarith eagerly signed onboard as a crewmember. She was appointed first mate of the Razor by Captain Kigante, and brought her sister Marian with her as cabin girl. Serving upon the Doom Fortress Having travelled to the Isle of Dread, Scuttlecove, Princeton, and many of the great places around the Cacao Sea, Amarith's employers built for themselves a floating fortress, and Amarith helped 'sail' it on a day-to-day basis. After the war against Sertrous, she and many of the officers of the crew parted company with the adventurers on good terms, and signed up with James MacGregor, who had returned to piracy after being dismissed as governor of Princeton. Service under James MacGregor MacGregor quickly amassed a small fleet of ships through combat, and Amarith & Marian found themselves put in charge of the Pegasus, a light frigate. The fleet plundered ports and shipping around Coremandel and even Jinan. The bounties were rich and poorly guarded given the Serpent War, but such a large fleet attracted attention, and the authorities soon started organising squadrons of pirate hunters to hunt down the fleet. The captains decided to make their way back to the New World, and split up when they reached there. Thus the fleet sailed as a united force for a final time, before finally splitting up at Scuttlecove in 1988. Captain of the Pegasus Amarith and Marian now sail the Cacao Sea. They're pirates, but not fundamentally wicked, and so they spend most of their time preying on the ships of the Scarlet Brotherhood, stealing their treasures and freeing their slaves. Category:NPC Category:Hireable Category:Female Category:Human Category:Swashbuckler Category:Rogue Category:House Kellani Category:Cabanites